1. Field
The invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of thin type display devices, such as a liquid crystal display, an electrowetting display, an electrophoretic display, etc., have been widely used. Each of these display devices includes a light-receiving type display panel and a backlight unit providing a light to the display panel. In general, the backlight unit provides a white light to the display panel, and the white light is converted into a light having a predetermined color after passing through color filters disposed inside the display panel. Then, the colored light is perceived by a user.